The present invention relates to the field of multi-lens optical capture devices and, more particularly, to maximizing effective surface area of a rectangular image sensor concurrently capturing image data from two lenses.
Commercial image sensors are generally rectangular shaped due to fabrication techniques and constraints. During fabrication a relatively large rectangular surface is formed, which is subdivided into smaller rectangular geometries, each of which become an image sensor. Conventionally, a rectangular or square sensor is used as a light target for a circular (or oval) image circle from a lens. As such, there is an incongruity between the image circle from the lens (e.g., light striking image sensor) and the geometry of the sensor (e.g., rectangular). Consequently, maximizing image sensor usage has been a significant effort within the industry.